Scared Shrekless
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} Scared Shrekless is a 21-minute computer-animated Halloween horror comedy television special, set shortly after the events of Shrek Forever After, that premiered on the American television network NBC on Thursday, October 28, 2010. This short marks the first time Eddie Murphy does not reprise his role as Donkey and is replaced by Dean Edwards, Rupert Everett is replaced by Sean Bishop as Prince Charming, and the Ogre Babies are now voiced by Miles Christopher Bakshi and Nina Zoe Bakshi. This is the first time Duloc is seen since the original Shrek. It was produced with the working title of Shrek or Treat. Plot After Fiona and their three children scare away some teenage trick or treaters, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, Gingy, and Pinocchio decide to tell scary stories. Shrek claims that whoever can tell the scariest story will be crowned King of Halloween. They go to the run down kingdom of Duloc where Lord Farquaad once reigned and get settled inside his abandoned castle and each take turns telling their story. Scary stories *'The Bride of Gingy' told by Gingy (a spoof of Bride of Frankenstein) *'Boots Motel' told by Donkey and Puss in Boots (a spoof of Psycho) *'The Shreksorcist' told by Shrek (a spoof of The Exorcist) The Bride of Gingy Gingy goes to see the Muffin Man and tells him that his girlfriend dumped him because he only thought of himself. So, he and the Muffin Man make a new girlfriend named Sugar. When they make her, Gingy decides to use a lot of sugar, thinking that she will love him forever, despite the Muffin Man's warnings. When she is baked, Gingy becomes happy with her but ends up becoming freaked out of all her love for him. After running away and pushing her in a big container of batter, he finally becomes free of her, unaware that the batter Sugar was dropped in ended up creating thousands of zombie clones of herself, surrounding Gingy and eating him. The Three Little Pigs get scared and run away with Big Bad Wolf who claims they are his ride. Shrek comments on the falsehood of Gingy's true story, saying that he cannot be there if he was eaten, and he runs off as well. Boots Motel Next, Donkey and Puss tell a story about them taking shelter from a thunderstorm at the Boots Motel (a parody of the Bates Motel from Psycho). Their story starts off well, but when Donkey tells it, it always end up with Puss getting killed, so Puss decides to change it: Donkey and Puss go to the Motel, but Donkey calls Puss his sidekick. When Puss tries to deny it, Donkey says he took a tongue bath, and gets killed by the innkeeper, but Puss retells it, saying he would fight the in-keeper but the keeper gets knocked over by Donkey, who rescues Puss. It turns out that the keeper was Prince Charming and he zaps Puss with his wand to dust, but Puss says he used his sword and leaped to safety, but Donkey says he was standing on an 'X' spot, which Charming pulls a lever to trap Puss, but Puss says he would never let that happen to him, so he says that he woke up, revealing to be all a dream. Donkey comes in and tells Puss that he's actually on the ceiling, in which the bed falls. The lights go out and when they come back on, Donkey is in the shower and about to be eaten by a giant waffle. Donkey tries to run, but gets covered in butter, wear a pink tutu, a sombrero and a coconut bra. Finally, Donkey gets Pinocchio to spray Puss with water, making him run away. The Shreksorcist At last, Shrek tells the final story about his experience babysitting a crazed and possessed Pinocchio. After repeatedly beating up Shrek, Pinocchio leaps from the window, despite Shrek's attempts to catch him. When Pinocchio lands on the streets, a talking cricket (Jiminy Cricket) pops out of Pinocchio's head, claiming to be his conscience and the voice in his head that made him go crazy. Pinocchio squashes the cricket under his foot as revenge. Pinocchio denies that the story is true, but when Shrek shows him a normal cricket, he screams and runs out. Now alone, Donkey and Shrek hear the wind moving about, and a walking suit of armour calling Donkey's name. It appears to be Farquaad's ghost, who has come to take revenge. Scared out of his wits, Donkey admits defeat and runs away. Fiona reveals it was her and the babies who planned the ghost act and then they, along with Shrek, celebrate by egging the Seven Dwarfs. Cast * Mike Myers as Shrek * Dean Edwards as Donkey * Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Cody Cameron as Pinocchio/The Three Little Pigs * Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man/Muffin Man * Christopher Knights as The Three Blind Mice * Aron Warner as Big Bad Wolf * Kristen Schaal as Sugar * Sean Bishop as Geppetto/Prince Charming/The Cricket/Dwarves/Waffle * Miles Christopher Bakshi and Nina Zoe Bakshi as Ogre Babies (Felicia, Farkle and Fergus) * Louis Gabriel Basso III as Teenager #1 * Devon Werkheiser as Teenager #2 and Teenager #3 * Phil Thomas Katt as Narrator * Mark Gormley as Spooky Ghost Home media Scared Shrekless got its DVD release on September 13, 2011 and a double DVD release on September 27, 2011, along with Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space. Both releases were accompanied with a new short animated film, titled Thriller Night (after the song by Michael Jackson). It was released on August 28, 2012, on the Shrek's Thrilling Tales DVD, and the Shrek's Spooky Stories Blu-ray. References External links * Category:Shrek Category:Halloween television specials Category:Comedy short films Category:Horror short films Category:Horror comedy films Category:American television films Category:American films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated short films Category:NBC television specials Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:Films directed by Gary Trousdale Category:Films about Halloween